Sólo Scorpius
by R.S.Black
Summary: Rose Weasley no es como los demás. Rose no lo mira con recelo – hay veces en que ni siquiera lo mira, como si no le afectara su presencia. – ni le recrimina cosas de un pasado que no le pertenece. Le gusta pensar que tiene una sed de justicia que le impide tratarlo de otra manera. Rose/Scorpius. Scorpius POV.


_**Hola, de nuevo! Esta vez volver me tomó menos tiempo que antes. Mi musa volvió, al parecer, así que yo aprovecho mientras siga ahí. Nada, volví a escribir sobre esta pareja que me hace feliz, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. Ya veremos en el camino cómo nos va. Gracias por entrar! **_

_**Saludines. **_

_**R.S.B**_

* * *

**Sólo Scorpius**

Odia sentirse así.

Para Scorpius, venir de una familia de traidores lo ha marcado para siempre y lo odia. Odia sentirse marginado, fuera de lugar, y Hogwarts a veces no es lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que el pasado lo alcance. Dejar de ser un _Malfoy _y ser Scorpius. _Sólo Scorpius. _

Un Scorpius al que no le da miedo llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, simplemente porque es algo que no conoce. Algo que no le tocó vivir. Su padre no habla sobre la Guerra y lo poco y nada que sabe son por historias contadas por conocidos, pero Scorpius puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Draco cuando lo escucha decir su nombre. Ha aprendido con el tiempo a ya no preguntar, pero a veces siente que defenderse sería más fácil si supiera de verdad de dónde nace tanto odio. Sabe que el odio no está dirigido a él, precisamente, pero hay días en que ese pensamiento no es suficiente para calmar el dolor.

Hay días en que nada es suficiente.

Pero también está _ella. _

Rose Weasley no es como los demás. Rose no lo mira con recelo – hay veces en que ni siquiera lo mira, como si no le afectara su presencia. – ni le recrimina cosas de un pasado que no le pertenece. Le gusta pensar que tiene una sed de justicia que le impide tratarlo de otra manera.

Y lo desconcierta. Lo descoloca el hecho de que a veces se sorprenda mirándola y que la busque inconscientemente, como si ya la conociera.

– ¿Está ocupado?

Ese lunes se queda dormido para pociones. Cuando llega, el único lugar disponible es a su lado. A Scorpius le tiemblan las piernas de pura anticipación infantil. Odia ser tan adolescente.

Rose lo mira, con esos impresionantes ojos que tiene y le sonríe, como invitándolo a que se siente.

– Debería estar ocupado, pero puedes sentarte, Debb ya no llegó. – dice, mientras el chico deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sienta. Jamás había estado tan cerca de ella. Se siente un poco asfixiado, la verdad, pero supone que significa algo, el hecho de que no pueda respirar. Supone que es porque está vivo.

Cuando termina la clase, Scorpius se apresura a salir del aula. Cuando lo hace, es casi instantáneo el sentimiento de alivio. A pesar de que han pasado más de veinte años desde que terminó la guerra, su familia sigue comportándose como su nunca hubieran dejado de ser aristócratas y le han inculcado modales desde que era niño. Una regla clara es que nadie que se considere de la aristocracia – mucho menos un Malfoy. – puede demostrar ciertos sentimientos en público. Hay que guardar la compostura.

A Scorpius todo eso de la pureza de la sangre le importa bastante poco, pero ha vivido toda su vida siguiendo ciertas reglas – no comer con la boca abierta. No poner los codos sobre la mesa. No querer demasiado. – que si las rompe sería como perder el control y por ahora el control es todo lo que tiene. Y estar cerca de Rose Weasley va en contra de todas sus reglas.

– ¡Malfoy!

_Su voz. _

Scorpius tiene que respirar profundo para calmar el vacío que siente en el estómago al escucharla. Lo bueno de haber crecido con tantas reglas, es que el obedecerlas se le hace tan instantáneo que al voltear y enfrentarse a ella disimula bastante bien el hecho de que el corazón le palpita con tanta fuerza, que cree sentirlo fuera de su cuerpo.

Rose es todo pecas, ojos claros y cabello alborotado, que Scorpius siente la boca seca de solo mirarla. Es una vista bastante espectacular.

– ¿Weasley? – dice, levantando una ceja para disimular.

– Olvidaste esto. – Rose le ofrece un libro de pociones y le regala una sonrisa amable. Scorpius alarga una mano, y al tomar el libro sus dedos terminan rozándose y, Merlín, son tan suaves que lo aturden.

– Gracias. No sé en qué estaba pensando. – claro que lo sabe, pero no sabría explicar cómo es que, sin ni siquiera conocerla, puede pensar tanto en ella.

– Descuida, le pasa a cualquiera. – sonríe de nuevo y se muerde el labio inconscientemente.– Eres bastante bueno en pociones. No sé cómo lo haces.

_¿Es que no había terminado la conversación?_ Scorpius suelta un _"Gracias"_ bastante escueto, pero cree que debe decir algo más para no pasar de maleducado.

– Mi madre es bastante buena con las pociones, supongo que lo habré heredado de ella. – explica, y se sorprende de que aún pueda hablar.

– Pues la mía es bastante buena en todo, pero creo que mi papá arruinó todo mezclando sus genes con los de ella. Era terrible con las pociones.

Scorpius se ríe con sinceridad, mientras los nervios van abandonando su cuerpo de a poco.

– Bueno, voy tarde para transformaciones, pero supongo que nos vemos después. – dice, y Scorpius es traído de vuelta a la realidad.

– Claro, si, yo voy tarde a encantamientos. – miente .– Gracias por el libro. – Termina, levantándolo un poco para mostrarlo. Rose le sonríe por última vez y se da la vuelta para irse, pero no ha dado ni tres pasos cuando lo llama de nuevo.

– Oh, y Malfoy, soy Rose. Sólo Rose.

– Claro, Rose. – dice, y llamarla por su nombre hace que se le sequen los labios. – Nos vemos.

– Adiós, Scorpius.

Cuando ella lo dice, su nombre suena como si le perteneciera a otra persona. A alguien mejor. Cuando ella lo dice, Scorpius siente como todos los miedos lo abandonan, llevándose con ellos el peso que a veces conlleva el apellido Malfoy. Cuando ella lo dice, se siente como el hombre que le gustaría ser. Se siente Scorpius. _Sólo Scorpius. _

"_Adiós, Rose"._

* * *

_**Dejar reviews adelgaza, lo juro. **_

_**Besos, **_

_**R.S.B**_


End file.
